


Between Wonder and Doubt

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently they were going to put him in the middle, and that was just fine with him.  Make it so he couldn't think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Wonder and Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Between Sun and Moon" by Rush. fyrstrm asked for Double Penetration. Here you go, darlin'!

John returned to the suite he shared with his team, ready to rip his hair out in frustration.

Caldwell might have given up on getting John's job, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still capable of being a huge prick. His latest thing was that even though DADT was repealed, perhaps it "didn't give the best example" for John to be sharing living quarters with two men.

Personally, John figured he was just jealous.

The reality was that no one really cared. To be honest, John frequently figured that most of the expedition had thought he'd been sleeping with his team long before it actually happened, because when they moved in together, there really wasn't much of a reaction.

It didn't change the fact that he was annoyed and frustrated, and perhaps not really in the mood to walk into his quarters and discover that his team had gotten started without him. He could hear the soft moans and sighs that told him that they were in the bedroom, and for just a minute he thought about just turning around and leaving. It wasn't like they needed _him_ anyway.

As he dithered about leaving, he heard Teyla give the soft cries that always heralded her orgasm. That made up his mind for him, and he turned to go. As the door opened, Ronon came out. "Where are you going, Sheppard?"

"You guys don't need me here. Figured I'd come back later." He stepped out in the hall, only to be literally dragged back in by his shirt collar. "Let me go, Ronon," he growled.

"No. We were just getting warmed up for you. Knew you'd need it after meeting with Caldwell."

John was still struggling to get free of Ronon's hand, but getting nowhere. Slowly, Ronon was dragging him back to the bedroom, and finally, John just gave up, figuring that Ronon would have to let go sooner or later.

Except when they walked into the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. Rodney and Teyla were both naked, Rodney's face buried between Teyla's thighs, making her shake and shiver. Having been on the receiving end of Rodney's tongue more than once, he knew exactly what she was feeling. God, what he wouldn't give to feel that right now.

By the time John could drag his attention away from the scene on the bed, Ronon was dragging his shirt off. He silently struggled, trying to keep it on, but Ronon bared his teeth, telling him silently that if he didn't give in, he'd just rip it off. As it was one of John's favorite t-shirts, he didn't want that to happen, and he let Ronon have the damn thing.

"Why are the two of you still dressed?" Rodney asked, kneeling up on the bed. He was flushed, sweaty, to match Teyla, and his mouth was shiny. John wanted to lick her juices off his face, and before he realized it, he had taken a step towards the bed.

Rodney was confused, looking between him and Ronon, and then suddenly he seemed to get it. "You moron. Get naked and get over here."

John undid his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process of taking them off. Leaving them a tangled mess on the floor, he moved towards the bed, but stopped out of reach. Or he would have, if Ronon hadn't shoved him by the shoulder, pushing him onto the bed.

Teyla sat up a little, opening her arms, and John couldn't resist the invitation. He moved up so that she could hold him, his head pillowed on her breast. Some of the annoyance and frustration washed out of him, and he finally, _finally_ started to get hard. Rodney's hand wrapped around his cock, jacking him a few times, until he was all the way hard and panting.

Turning in Teyla's embrace, he buried his face in her neck and felt his cock rubbing against her pussy. "Can I?" he asked, his voice muffled.

"Of course, John," she said, spreading her legs a little wider and reaching down to get him aimed properly. She was so wet and slick that he slid right in with a groan.

He started to move his hips slowly, loving the feeling of being buried to the hilt in Teyla's pussy. She moaned softly, and he smiled into her neck. There was no guessing with Teyla. You were either doing it for her, or she'd tell you exactly what you _should_ be doing.

When a hand came to rest on his ass, his hips stuttered a little. "Hold still, John," Rodney said, and with a great effort he managed to stop moving. Cool fingers slid down his crack, and he shivered happily. Apparently they were going to put him in the middle, and that was just fine with him. Make it so he couldn't think.

A slick finger slid into his hole, making him hiss and his hips jerk. Without waiting for permission, he started to move again, forward into Teyla, back into the finger pressing into him. He groaned deeply.

Teyla's hands tangled with his hair, tugging his mouth up for a hard kiss. John worked to lose himself in the sensations flooding him - his cock in its tight, wet, sheath; the finger that was targeting his prostate and massaging it rhythmically; the taste of Teyla on his tongue. Teyla was crying out into his mouth, squeezing tight around his cock as she came again, and John moaned.

Ronon's beard brushed against his jaw as he whispered in John's ear. "Go ahead and come, Sheppard. You need it. We'll get you off again. You know that." John could feel Ronon's big hands running over his back, stroking and petting. It was all too much, and he cried out as his orgasm washed through him, leaving him panting and barely able to support himself above Teyla.

As he came down from the high of his orgasm, Teyla slid out from underneath him, leaving him crouched on hands and knees. He slid forward, onto his belly, and Rodney moved with him so that his finger stayed deep inside John, pressed right into his prostate.

Teyla and Ronon lay down on either side of him, caressing his body, and John had to close his eyes against the affection implicit in their touch.

Ronon's big hand tangled in his hair, turning his head and kissing him deeply, even as Rodney added a second finger, stretching John and making him pant. He was only vaguely aware of what Rodney was saying. "Going to fuck you so good, John. Going to wash any thoughts that aren't us, right out of your head." He wanted that with an intensity that was almost painful.

Two fingers became three, and he hissed at the burn. Rodney didn't usually stretch him this well for his own cock, so all John could think was that he was getting John ready for Ronon. And holy shit, that was _hot_, the idea that one lover was getting him ready for another. His cock twitched and started to harden again at the thought.

John pushed himself back up on his knees, but let his head continue to rest on his folded arms. "I'm ready. Please, just fuck me already."

"Patience, grasshopper," Rodney said, his voice full of amusement. "We have _plans_."

Oh, _shit_. The last time that Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney had made plans, John hadn't been able to walk for two days. Then he thought about seeing Caldwell, so well fucked that he had to sit carefully, and relaxed. It would serve the bastard right.

"That's it, John," Rodney said. "One more finger, okay?"

_Four_? What the hell were they planning anyway? But he nodded, and then gasped as Rodney slowly slid his pinky into John. It wasn't painful, but John definitely knew he was being stretched. His eyes were still shut from kissing Ronon, and sparks were going off behind his eyelids.

One of his hands slowly moved down, trying to take his hardening cock in hand, but Teyla pulled it away. "Do not worry, John. We will take care of you." John groaned at being denied, but brought his hand back up.

Rodney slowly pulled his fingers out, and John could feel his ass clench around nothing. He felt empty, needy. He wanted with an intensity that burned.

Before he could voice his discontent, though, Ronon was sliding up the bed, on his back, hard cock standing up tall and proud. "Come up here, Sheppard," he said, a note in his voice making it clear that John should obey him.

Desperate to be filled again, John crawled up the bed till he was straddling Ronon, his cock brushing against John's ass. As Ronon held his cock steady, John sat down on it, taking it as fast as he could. Ronon's hand encircled his hip, slowing and gentling him, and John whimpered. He wanted to _fuck_.

When John settled into the cup of Ronon's hips, he started to move, only to be stopped by Ronon's grip on his hips. "What?"

"Lean forward," Ronon growled. "Put your head on my chest and just... feel."

John didn't want to. John wanted to move until Ronon had no choice but to slam up into him, shoving his cock hard against John's hot spot. Then maybe he'd blow Rodney, suck him till he exploded. That's what John wanted.

What John did, though, was lean forward until he was practically lying on Ronon's chest. He took a deep hitching breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The bed dipped, and then dipped again, as Rodney and Teyla shifted. Teyla stretched out next to Ronon, running a soothing hand over John's back.

Rodney was... Rodney was sliding up behind John, his legs straddling Ronon's. Confused, John started to sit back up, only to be tugged back down by Ronon. "Shh," Rodney whispered, running one of his hands down John's side. The other one slid down his crack to where he was being opened by Ronon's dick, and then traced around it.

John sucked in a breath as he realized what Rodney was going to do just a split second before he did it, a finger sliding in beside Ronon's cock. The stretch made him whimper, and Rodney froze. "John?"

"If you stop now, I'll kill you," John said.

Laughing softly, Rodney resumed sliding his finger in slowly. It felt weird, Ronon's cock so big and still inside him, while Rodney's smaller finger worked its way deeper into John, but it felt good too.

For a long time, there was only the sounds of them breathing, and then Rodney said, "I'm going to add another, okay?"

Jesus, how much were they trying to get him to take? Then John had a thought that ran down his back like ice water. "Rodney, are you planning - " He couldn't finish the sentence, the thought too overwhelming.

"Yeah?" Rodney's voice was soft, questioning, and John shuddered. God, that was - the thought was - he had to grab his dick, because otherwise he was going to come right now.

Without waiting for an answer, Rodney pulled his finger out and then came back with two, sliding them deep without stopping. John had to force himself to concentrate on his breathing, because what Rodney was doing was pushing him closer to the edge, and he didn't want to go over. Not yet.

Rodney's fingers were talented; pushing John farther than he'd ever thought he could go. Then Rodney said, "God, you're beautiful like this. One of these days, I'd love to see if you could take my fist." Just the thought of it made John want it.

Speaking was hard, but he managed to get out, "Rodney. Now. Get in me _now_."

Rodney gave a quiet groan, and his fingers slipped out of John's ass. John could feel him shifting around, pressing up close behind him, and then the head of his dick was pressing against John's hole.

He took a deep breath without being prompted, and let it out slowly. As he did, the head of Rodney's cock popped through. For a long second, John stopped breathing. It _hurt_ and it _burned_ and he was tempted to say no, stop, I can't do this.

But Rodney was holding so still, not moving in the slightest, and John knew how hard that must be. So he tried to relax, tried to focus on letting Rodney _in_. Something must have worked, because ever so slowly, Rodney was sliding deeper.

Rodney's voice was breathless when he spoke again. "John, just... just stay still, okay. Let Ronon and me do all the work."

John managed to nod, his face still pressed up tight against Ronon's chest. Ronon's hands were on his back, Rodney's on his hips, and then the two of them started to move.

They had to have discussed this beforehand, because there was no way that they could just fall into the perfect rhythm like that, one of them pushing in as the other pulled out. It put serious pressure on his prostate, making him see stars and gasp for breath.

Everything slowly fell away - his thoughts about Caldwell, his worry about his men, everything. All he was - all he _wanted to be_ \- was a willing hole for Ronon and Rodney to fuck.

The two of them started to speed up, and John couldn't help it. He started to keen softly, overwhelmed and lost inside the pleasure that they were giving him with every lazy push of their hips.

He could hear Rodney start to pant in his ear, and he knew that he was getting close. He wanted it, wanted to feel them come inside him. He wanted them to not be so careful, wanted to feel this when he sat down with Caldwell in the morning. "Teyla," Rodney gasped out. "Getting close."

Teyla's small hand worked its way between John and Ronon, enclosing his cock into a tight grip. With every thrust from Rodney or Ronon, John's cock was pushed into her palm, and there was no way he could take that and not come.

"Gonna... gonna..." he whimpered, trying to hold on to his control and failing.

"We've got you," Rodney said, one of his hands moving up to John's hair. "Just let it go."

With a loud groan, John did just that, letting go and coming so fiercely that his vision went gray around the edges. He was vaguely aware that Rodney was moaning something, that Ronon was clutching at his back, but he was too lost in his own pleasure to be sure of what was going on.

By the time he came back to himself, both Rodney and Ronon had come, if the wetness inside of him was any indication. Rodney kissed the back of his neck softly and then moved, sliding slowly out of John. He couldn't hold back the groan as Rodney shifted, so sensitive that he felt like he could feel the ridge around the head of Rodney's cock.

He tried to lift himself up off of Ronon's cock, but he was too wiped out to command his arms and legs properly. Ronon just chuckled and locked his hands on John's hips, lifting him up and off.

Rodney and Teyla let him get settled next to Ronon before moving in close, surrounding John with warm arms and warmer hearts. "God, that was good," John said, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep, Sheppard," Ronon said. "We've got it."

"Yes, John. Sleep." Teyla's cool hand smoothed over his eyes, urging him to shut them, and John, not being a fool, did as he was bid, closing his eyes.

He didn't have to relax - his body was too boneless to have any stress left - but there was one person he hadn't heard from, and he really needed to before he could just let go. "R'dny?"

Rodney's large, warm hand stroked up from his belly to his chest. "I'm here, John. Go to sleep."

Knowing that his team was around him, keeping watch, keeping him safe, he let the last of his control go, and relaxed into the bed. He could sleep now.


End file.
